A composite cycle in which an internal combustion engine is combined with an external combustion engine to use effectively the waste heat of the internal combustion engine has been widely employed in power generation facilities (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-257601 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S63-147549). Recently an attempt has also been made to use such a cycle in an internal combustion engine of a vehicle.